Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus mounted on a vehicle and a method for controlling the radar apparatus.
Background Art
Conventionally, a radar apparatus is mounted on a vehicle and is used as a part of a safety device, for example, for collision avoidance. As an antenna for this type of radar apparatus, for example, there has been used a planar antenna which has a pattern for a transmission antenna (herein, referred to as a “transmission antenna member”) and a pattern for a reception antenna (herein, referred to a “reception antenna member”) both of which are formed on a substrate.
With this type of antenna, however, it is difficult to sufficiently obtain isolation between the transmission and the reception systems therein. That is, there is a possibility of radar waves that are transmitted from the transmission antenna member is partly received directly at the reception antenna member and thus generating unwanted detoured noise.
Further, there is also proposed a technique of installing a dividing wall to suppress noise leaking from the transmission antenna member on to the reception antenna member in a radome covering a face of the substrate antenna (for example, refer to Patent literature 1). With this technique, isolation between the transmission and the reception of a radar apparatus is improved.